What if Disney's ABC Kids was still continued?
Let's imagine if ABC's weekend morning block ABC Kids (formerly known as Disney's One Saturday Morning) would remain airing today in this alternate universe, since that block got replaced by Litton's Weekend Adventure in 2011 in our real world. List of changes *The 2007-2008 season would have Cory in the House (replacing That's So Raven at 10am) and Wizards of Waverly Place (replacing That's So Raven at 10:30am) in the lineup, instead of keeping the schedule (which includes The Emperor's New School, The Replacements, back-to-back episodes of That's So Raven, Hannah Montana and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and the Disney version of the Power Rangers series) for 5 years. *''Power Rangers'' would be removed in the fall of 2010. *It also would have the new branding (replacing a rock stage one from 2006-2011) in the 2011-2012 season. **Also, the block's logo can be changed in the years as well. *All of the Disney Channel and Disney XD shows would be in every lineup. Programming See What if Disney's ABC Kids was still continued?/Shows. Slogans *''Illuminating Television'' (used for each show's intros which was the educational programming content) (1997-2005) *''We're ABC Kids, and We're Ready to Play!'' (2002-2006) *''Get on the Team!'' (2002-2005) *''New Season, New Rules!'' (2003-2004) *''Anything Can Happen!'' (2004-2005) *''Wake Up for the Brand New Season on ABC Kids!'' (2005-2006) *''ABC Kids is Gonna Rock Your Day!'' (2006-2011) *''The City of Saturday Mornings.'' (2011-2015) *''The better Saturday morning zone.'' (2015-2019) *''Start your Saturday Disney style!'' (2019-present) Schedules See What if Disney's ABC Kids was still continued?/Schedule. Logos and brandings ABC Kids logo (2002-2005).PNG|2002-2005: "Sports Stadium" era ABC Kids logo (2005-2006).PNG|2005-2006: "Sports Stadium 2.0" era ABC Kids logo (2006-2011).PNG|2006-2011: "Rock Stage" era ABC Kids logo (2011-2015).PNG|2011-2015: "City Buildings" era ABC Kids logo (2015-2019).PNG|2015-2019: "Triangles" era ABC Kids logo (2019-present).PNG|2019-present: "New Age" era 2007-2011 bumpers As of the Raven bumpers are removed and to replaced by Wizards in Fall 2007, these are the pictures of the "We'll Be Right Back" and "We're Back" bumpers with different Disney shows during the "rock stage" era. We'll Be Right Back ABC Kids WBRB bumper - CitH (2007-2008).png|"We'll be right back to Cory in the House on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - WoWF (2007-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Wizards of Waverly Place on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - PaF (2008-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Phineas and Ferb on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - TSLoD (2008-2011).png|"We'll be right back to The Suite Life on Deck on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - SwaC (2009-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Sonny with a Chance on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - ZaL (2009-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Zeke and Luther on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - FH (2010-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Fish Hooks on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - GLC (2010-2011).png|"We'll be right back to Good Luck Charlie on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids WBRB bumper - SIU (Spring 2011).png|"We'll be right back to Shake It Up on ABC Kids!" We're Back ABC Kids BTTS bumper - CitH (2007-2008).png|"We're back to Cory in the House on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - WoWF (2007-2011).png|"We're back to Wizards of Waverly Place on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - PaF (2008-2011).png|"We're back to Phineas and Ferb on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - TSLoD (2008-2011).png|"We're back to The Suite Life on Deck on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - SwaC (2009-2011).png|"We're back to Sonny with a Chance on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - ZaL (2009-2011).png|"We're back to Zeke and Luther on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - FH (2010-2011).png|"We're back to Fish Hooks on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - GLC (2010-2011).png|"We're back to Good Luck Charlie on ABC Kids!" ABC Kids BTTS bumper - SIU (Spring 2011).png|"We're back to Shake It Up on ABC Kids!" E/I screen bugs Illuminating Television bug.PNG|1997-2005 ABC's Educational and Informative bug (2005-2006).PNG|2005-2006 ABC's Educational and Informative bug (2005-2011).PNG|2006-2011 ABC's Educational and Informative bug (2011-2015).PNG|2011-2015 ABC's Educational and Informative bug (2015-2019).PNG|2015-present Lineup videos ABC Kids Fall 2007 VHS Recreation|Fall 2007 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2008 VHS Recreation|Spring 2008 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2008 VHS Recreation|Fall 2008 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2009 VHS Recreation|Spring 2009 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2009 VHS Recreation|Fall 2009 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2010 VHS Recreation|Spring 2010 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2010 VHS Recreation|Fall 2010 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2011 VHS Recreation|Spring 2011 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2011 VHS Recreation|Fall 2011 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2012 Recreation|Spring 2012 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2012-Spring 2013 Recreation|Fall 2012-Spring 2013 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2013-Spring 2014 Recreation|Fall 2013-Spring 2014 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2014-Spring 2015 Recreation|Fall 2014-Spring 2015 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2015 Recreation|Fall 2015 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2016 Recreation|Spring 2016 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2016 Recreation|Fall 2016 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2017 Recreation|Spring 2017 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2017 Recreation|Fall 2017 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2018 Recreation|Spring 2018 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2018 Recreation|Fall 2018 lineup ABC Kids Winter 2018 Recreation|Winter 2018 lineup ABC Kids Spring 2019 Recreation|Spring 2019 lineup ABC Kids Fall 2019 Recreation|Fall 2019 lineup Poll Did you like this theory of ABC Kids was still continued, including the lineups are changing for the shows since 2007? Yes No Maybe I don't care Category:ABC Kids Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:What If? Category:Theories Category:ABC Category:Television Blocks Category:Alternate Reality Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's theories